


Pokémon: The Abandoned Fics I never finished

by The_shiny_sylveon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: All the fics I started and abandoned a chapter in, F/F, F/M, Multi, abandoned fics, basically I ship May with everyone, humorous? I hope?, is Dawn x Drew a thing??? No? It is now, just all the chapter ones that never got a chapter 2, nothing your mom wouldn’t approve of, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shiny_sylveon/pseuds/The_shiny_sylveon
Summary: All the Pokémon fics I started but didn’t finish. I usually write one chapter and forget about it, so here they all are! A hodgepodge of ships sailing in the night. Unfinished, unpolished, and unloved, but they deserve a spot on my page. Enjoy!
Relationships: Drew/Dawn, Haruka | May/Hikari | Dawn, Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: if you guys happen to really like any of them, let me know and I may try to work them into one-shots! Hope you guys enjoy all the orphaned fics. Most of these end abruptly, too. Also!!! If anyone wants to ‘adopt’ these and write how they see it ending, PM me and I’d be glad to give you permission to use them. Permission being the key word here, though I’d be suprised if anyone did.

_Beep_. 

_Beep_. 

_Beep_. 

_Beep_. 

“Dawn, why the hell are you blowing up my phone?”

_...Beep_. 

_Beep_. 

_Beep_. 

“You’re sitting two feet away from me.”

Dawn looked at him for a couple seconds. 

_ Don’t you do it. Don’t you dare- _

_ Beep.  _

Drew sighed. Across the table, Dawn looked down at her phone, tapping buttons while eating french fries. 

_Beep_. 

“That’s it. May, tell me what she’s sending me.”

“It’s your phone, you look.”

“I refuse to give her the satisfaction.”

May craned her head to look at Dawn’s phone, but Dawn shut it off and slammed it on the table. May shrugged and went back to making a face with her fries. Across from her, Pikachu licked ketchup from Ash’s plate while he looked out the window, obviously trying to ignore the various antics going on at the table, though Drew figures it was a matter of time until he was making french fry faces or blowing up his phone, too. 

Dawn stretched her arms over her head and yawned. “I’m all full and sleepy now.”

Under the table, something hit Drew’s leg. He rolled his eyes and bit back another sigh. 

“Dawn, stop kicking me.”

”Maybe if you’d check your phone-“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one but couldn’t find a good ending. I may try to rework it one day, but until then, into the metaphorical garage it goes.

"I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Ash. Stop complaining."

"And? So are you!"

“Ash, May, we’re almost to the islands. Can you please chill out for one more hour?”

Max sighed. “We’ve been on this boat for two hours already.”

“And there’s only one more. I think. Don’t quote me on that.”

Brock looked up to the sky. So far this vacation was spent listening to the adults-but-basically-still-children argue while he spent time having intellectual conversations with the fifteen year old, but that was about how things went. Whenever he looked over at Ash and May he was reminded of the “my last two brain cells” meme. His last two brain cells had decided to stare out opposite sides of the boat, refusing to look at eachother. He didn’t even know what they were arguing about; whenever they’d be traveling for a long time, petty arguments always seemed to ensue. 

Some things never seemed to change, and some people never seemed to mature. 

Brock sighed and walked over to the middle of the boat between them. 

“Okay, what was it this time?”

May responded but refused to look over her shoulder. 

“Well, I was talking about the grand festival I lost to drew-“

“Who’s still an asshole!” 

“Shut up, Ash!” 

_This again_?  Brock thought, mentally groaning. It was no secret Ash didn’t like Drew-hell, neither did anyone else- but May would always say he helped her with her coordinating, which Ash took offense to having been a mentor of sorts to May, and it always turned into a shitshow. 

Because heaven forbid Brock have one normal vacation. 

“Anyways,” May continued, “I had said something about how he made fun of me for having a battle-focused coordinating style or whatever and-“

“And I said he was an asshole for making you feel bad about how you compete!”

“Look, you two, are we going to argue about someone who isn’t even here, or..?”

May angrily pulled her hair into a ponytail. Brock didn’t even know you  could angrily put your hair in a ponytail, but she did. “My point was that Drew just likes to get a rise out of me because he doesn’t like that we broke up.”

Ash picked up Pikachu as the little Pokémon got a little close to the edge of the boat railing. “And my point was that even though he tries to get a reaction out of you, it’s still stupid and mean and unecessary.”

Brock looked over at Max, who just looked back at him like, ‘your problem’. 

It was always his problem. 

“So we’re arguing... about something we agree on. We all agree that Drew just wants attention. Can we also agree on the fact that  he isn’t here right now  and that it’s nice out and we can talk about things other than May’s ex?”

May snorted. “Yeah, let’s talk about Ash’s bitchy ex.”

“Ash, don’t respond. May, that was uncalled for. Both of you get over here and make nice.”

Brock waited.Neither moved. 

“Guys, I’ve been playing mediator for years. If you two couldn’t get out of apologizing when you were thirteen, you can’t get out of it now.”

May grudgingly walked over, letting her flip flops make noise against the deck. Ash walked over too, though he dragged his feet. The two looked at each other, and said “sorry”. 

Brock shook his head. 

“Say it like you mean it and say something nice about each other.”

May looked at him pleadingly. “I’m nineteen, do I have to? This makes me feel like a little kid.”

“Yes, and I’ll treat you like an adult once you can act like one.”

Ash sighed. “May, I’m sorry for making fun of your ex and calling him names.”

She looked at the ground. “I’m sorry for calling you the same names you called him even though the names you called him were completely warranted.”

“Now say something nice about each other.”

“You’re an impressive trainer and you’re really good at battling.”

“You’re a great coordinator.”

“Great, now shake hands.”

They reluctantly shook hands. Pikachu reached his paw out, and May smiled and shook it too. 

“Great. Are we good?” Brock asked, trying to survey the current situation. Neither of them seemed angry anymore; their short attention span had once again worked in Brock’s favor. 


End file.
